farscapefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Mistrx75
You are kicking ass!!! Thanks for all the hard work! ---- Edmund Johnston Just curious how you know that Brian Henson was asked to play him, while he was visiting the set. Was this in a Farscape magazine, or a DVD audio commentary? -- Zanimum 19:21, 11 March 2008 (UTC) : It was in the Cool Farscape Facts on one of the DVDs. That's where I get most of the trivia I put up.Mistrx75 02:38, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :: Thanks! -- Zanimum 15:15, 12 March 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the message on my page. Nice to meet you. --Bhadani (talk) 02:44, 14 September 2007 (UTC) Entertainment footer Hi there -- I'm working on a project for Wikia to help link the science-fiction wikis together, and encourage people to see this as one big site, rather than a lot of little wikis. I'd like to post this footer at the bottom of the main page. The gaming wikis have started a similar project, and they've seen a lot more cross-traffic. Would it be okay to post this at the bottom of the main page here? You could also feel free to edit it, to fit in better with this community. -- Danny (talk) 20:28, 17 September 2007 (UTC) M'Lee Did he really?! I don't remember that!! Haha!! Score for M'Lee! ^-^ Pictomancer 18:23, 29 October 2007 (UTC) Really? Which episode? Pictomancer 18:26, 29 October 2007 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for all the additions I missed out on in my pages. I appreciate it a lot! ^-^ Pictomancer 22:51, 30 October 2007 (UTC) And thanks a lot for all the pictures you keep adding. It feels like the moment I fill in an article, you've got a picture for it. You're amazing! Pictomancer 07:54, 12 December 2007 (UTC) Hello Just wanted to introduce myself, and I'd like to direct you here as one of the bigger contributors to the FEP. -- sulfur 15:05, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Images, etc I've worked on a stack of image-related stuff, including licensing for all of them. You should check out the template, and specifically a couple of image categories for comic related stuff, Category:FEP images (comic art) (for interior art that would use the template) and Category:FEP images (comic book covers) (that would use the template). You can check out those categories for examples on how the templates and categories will work. And yes, I've based them on the work done at Memory Alpha in order to work with something I'm comfortable with (and something that I had done a large amount of work on previously!). My eventual hope is that everything will be linked cleanly and will not rely on redirects that are misspelled or possibly ambiguous. I'm also hoping that we can (eventually) have all of the images actually cited to episodes and weed out the publicity photos and suchnot that are pretty prevalent. In terms of the comics, have you looked at the way that comics are being dealt with at Memory Alpha? The article is found at the title of the comic, and the series page has the overview there. So, in the case of the D'Argo's Quest series, the third issue would not be found at its current location, "Farscape: D'Argo's Quest, Part 3: Thin as Thieves", but rather at "Thin as Thieves". I guess we'll see how it all pans out in the long run! I look forward to your assistance with things. -- sulfur 23:15, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Pewnkah I took your Pewnkah article and expanded it with all of the references I could find to it. Take a look and let me know what you think. I think that it makes some sense to try to mention all of the references where feasible (like a term such as this one... not exactly easy with something like "frell"!) -- sulfur 19:16, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, that could work for something with a handful of refs. Though things like pewnkah and probakto seem to pop up in every issue these days. I'm not sure we'd need more than a handful to get the definition across. Mistrx75 22:18, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Heh. Until I started gathering them all, I didn't realize how much it was bloody well used! But it's nice to have the collection of usages. I think. -- sulfur 01:36, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Image uploads When taking images from one of the screencapture sites, please list what episode they're from too -- that way someone can check out the episode in question to see the context and maybe gather more images. -- sulfur 12:51, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Comic page Hey! Thanks so much for all your diligent adding of content to the wiki, it has been great to come here and see all of it. Quick question, I noticed you reverted my color change on the Tangled Roots series. Boom is saying the collected edition won't be out til sometime in 2011, so shouldn't they be green for just released now? I am pretty sad that they have discontinued all the hard covers, but I understand their hope that 10 dollar tpbs will attract more readers! Thanks Your contributions You've been quite the regular contributor going back several years now for the Farscape wiki. I was wondering if you would be interested in having administrative privileges (able to delete articles, move images, and block vandals) here on the Wiki. Let me know what you think. -- sulfur 02:16, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :Of course! I'd like to help this wiki any way I could and if being one of its administrators would, I would be happy to. Mistrx75 07:44, October 14, 2010 (UTC) All done and configured. If you've got any questions, just let me know. Also, on image uploads, you don't need to add the "fair use" category -- that one's automatically taken care of by the license template. And don't put the vertical bars between the categories. Treat them the same as categories on articles. Otherwise, you end up with some weird stray '|||' at the end of the article, which looks a bit odd. :) Otherwise, have at it, and keep those comics working! -- sulfur 11:25, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks so much for picking up the slack when Adam and I dropped the ball. (Boy that was one too many cliches) Anyway, I'm so happy to see you as an admin now and all the great work you've been doing! Keep it up! I hope to make my own edits and contributions when I have the time. It's good to know the wikia is in such good hands. FrellingFahrbot 15:50, March 5, 2011 (UTC) episode side bar color question I was wonder about changing the background color of the episode info side bars to a more readable color then the green color it is at the moment. I also don't wish to step on any toes in this matter so i figured i'd ask around first. I'd be willing to help if I knew how to change it. thanks, Lego5ker : If you still want to do that, have at it. Mistrx75 06:54, September 19, 2011 (UTC) New editor Thanks. I am not very good at editing, so any changes to what i post is greatly appreciated. I have been a huge fan of Farscape for many years. I am most interested in editing the page about Vek But i dont know where to begin as his character is somewhat vaguely described by the series. Is it considered non-cannon to use material from the comics?Eddie Prewitt 19:34, January 8, 2012 (UTC)Eddie :The new Boom! comics are considered to be canon. The WildStorm ones, not so much. -- sulfur 23:56, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Comic images FYI, you don't need to indicate that an image is cropped. If we give the source, we can figure out that it is cropped -- after all, pretty much every image used is cropped in the end :) -- sulfur (talk) 01:36, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Hi, first question ever. I vaguely remember an episode where a bomb explodes offscreen and a member of a non-humanoid race is blown apart. But everyone is surprised when they find out that persons organs can survive for 24 hours when not assembled into the whole person. Now they have to reassemble that person and find out who set the bomb off in the first place. Spoiler: it was the woman Rygel has been sleeping with the whole episode. She used him to get close to Moya's crew. I've checked the entire episode guide but I can't find this in the descriptions anywhere. I distinctly remember Rygel being involved. The spy was another member of his race. But I can't find anything in the episode guide. Can you help me? Thanks. Schrammbo1965 (talk) 23:46, September 5, 2017 (UTC)